A heated moment with Eddie
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Tess has a heated moment with Eddie Izzard in his dressing room before he enters the stage.


"How old are you Tess?" Eddie looks at me with a crooked, teasing smile. I look down, smiling shyly, knowing that he can easily reject me any second now. I peek up at him with a just as teasing smile.  
"I'm 26." I answer with a low voice. Eddie studies my face, a thoughtful smile on his lips and I can see how his eyes caress mine.  
"You're only 22, aren't you?" I say and wink at him, grinning. Eddie laughs and pulls his fingers through his hair and sighs.  
"That's what I keep telling myself, every year. But let's face it, I am an old, old man." He leans back in his black, fold-up chair. The dressing room is dimmed, giving the atmosphere a husky, sexy feel to it. The light bulbs around the mirror glow faintly, giving his face a golden glow.  
I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I look at him intently, with a crooked smile.  
"You are not old Eddie. You certainly don't look old." I say lowly. Eddie smiles, leaning forward and his eyes devourers me once more.  
"I don't look old? But too old for you?" He asks. His crooked smile still dances over his lips. His jeans are tight over his thighs and his white shirt has the three top buttons undone. His black dinner jacket, the one he always wears on stage gives his shoulder that perfect, square look and with the collar turned up he certainly looks the part. I shake my head lightly as my eyes drifts back to his face.  
"You're definitely not too old for me. But I take it I'm too young for you?" Touché. Eddie might have thought he could render me speechless, but as he realizes he can't he grins.  
"If a young, gorgeous girl like you finds me desirable, who am I to say no?" He leans slightly more forward, smiling almost cheeky. I chuckle.  
"Desirable? Eddie, from the minute I walked in to the room and smelled that intoxicating cologne of yours, I've been craving to place my lips against that neck. We're past desirable." My boldness surprises me and it seems to surprise Eddie as well. There's a twinkle in his eye and he sits up straight, still smiling knowingly. I look down and feel my face flush lightly. Talk about being straight forward! The seconds of silence feels like hours and for every passing tick of the clock the air gets heavier and my breathing goes automatically deeper.  
Suddenly Eddie places his hand over mine and turns it over. His fingers stroke from my palm and up my bare arm. As he reaches my upper arm he grabs around it and jerks me forward. I gasp as I'm pulled to my feet. Quickly, before I'm able to regain my balance, he pulls me straight down on to his lap. I've got my legs on each side of him, straddling him. Eddie places his hands flat on my back, gently pushing my even closer to his body. I sneak my hands around his neck, the whole time my eyes are locked with his. Our crooked, tiny smiles still battle each other. Eddie sucks me in with his searching, haunting gaze and I know he expects me to make the first move. I don't need to be asked twice. I slowly stroke my hands up his neck and move them to his face. His light shadow feels rough against my hands, his beard even more so. I arch my back, leaning closer. My lips are slightly parted and to my joy, so are his. I gasp silently as I lean down and brush my lips against his. I can feel how his body tightens underneath me and I press my lips tighter to his. He opens up and takes me in. My head spins. His right hand has moved up to my neck, tickling the tiny hairs. The other one is pressed against my lower back. I shiver lightly as I hear his breathing become more laboured. I part my lips even more and his tongue instantly finds mine. I whimper and press my chest against his, braiding my fingers in his short hair. I feel my body heating up and automatically I move my hips slowly against him. He lets out a moan and grabs tightly around me. With great ease he lifts me up, turn my around and places me roughly on the table. I gasp delightfully as his hips press against mine and I wrap my legs tightly around him. His lips continue to bruise mine heatedly and his hands runs over my body, gradually making their way under my tight, dark purple top. His hands are hot against my skin.

Our game turns rougher and I know that any second my clothes will start shedding. I'm getting dizzier for every light moan I hear coming from his lips. His lips move down my cheek, my jaw and down my neck. I close my eyes and whimper in delight, his kisses are sending shivers down my spine. He grabs a handful of my hair, gently, though still rough enough, pulling my head over, giving him easy access to my neck. I press my fingers in to his back, begging him silently for more. His lips move up again, to mine, still hot and bruised and swollen.

There a knock on the door and a voice speaking on the other side.

"Eddie Izzard! You're on in five!" Eddie still has his lips against mine. I try and pull myself together, but it's so hard. My head is buzzing, my body is shivering and all I want is to feel his skin against mine.

"Please be here when I get back." Eddie whispers against my lips. His breath is rapid and hot. I smile dreamily and my answer is pretty clear. I lift his right hand, holding his palm up in front of me and teasingly I take his index finger in my mouth, sucking on the tip and lightly nibbling on it. Eddie's lips part and he breathes out a surprised and longing moan.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whisper, smiling knowingly. Eddie chuckles, pulls me into one more heated and deep kiss before he straightens up, fixing his shirt and jacket and pulling his fingers through his hair. He takes a deep breath and looks at me with sparkling eyes. I slide down from the table and lean up against him.

"I'll see you at halftime." I whisper and smile cheekily at him, making him chuckle and he puts his arms around me.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispers with a husky voice. I brush my lips against his.

"No. I'll make you feel alive." I whisper.

With an almost animal-like, hot grunt he leaves the dressing room. He leaves me in the dark room, hot and bothered. I stretch, pulling my fingers through my hair before I flick on the tiny TV mounted on the wall. Just in time to hear the intro music for "Stripped" and seeing Eddie enter the stage.

7000 people in the audience. Not one aware of the fact that Eddie is getting laid after the show.


End file.
